1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet paper holders, specifically to an illuminated holder configured for storing and protecting one roll of toilet paper in a conveniently accessible position atop a toilet tank. The present invention holder has a base and a multi-part top unit (comprising a cap, light shield, and main body) that is lifted upwardly and away from the base for access to the stored roll. A light emitting diode (LED) provides illumination through the translucent light shield, so that the holder can also provide a nightlight function in dimly lit surroundings. In addition, the upper-central positioning of the light shield, in combination with the cylindrical configuration of the main body, gives a generally lighthouse-shaped appearance to the present invention. A sensor/switch automatically activates the LED light when ambient light falls below a pre-determined intensity, and a dual power arrangement is provided for the LED light through use of a photovoltaic cell and a rechargeable battery. For added stability, the base has a perimeter groove into which the bottom edge of the cylindrical main body is placed, and the base may have high-friction feet configured to maintain the holder in its intended position of use. Materials selected for the present invention toilet paper holder are chosen to be easily cleaned, water-resistant, corrosion-resistant, impact-resistant, durable, and attractive so as to enhance the overall design. Also, although serving a functional use, it is further intended for the present invention to have a decorative and aesthetically pleasing construction, with a simple and modern appearance suitable for use with a wide variety of bathroom décor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet paper for residential use is generally sold in rolls having a limited maximum size, and a roll of toilet paper mounted in the primary dispenser of a bathroom can be used up quickly in households having a large number of people. Thus, it is helpful to have at least one spare roll of toilet paper nearby, for the frequent and repeated occurrences when little toilet paper remains in the primary dispenser. When a spare roll of toilet paper is simply placed on the top of a toilet tank cover without any means of protection, while waiting for use, the sanitary nature and/or integrity of the toilet paper can become compromised by potential contact with dust, toiletry products, a wet bathroom floor, children, pets, and insects that can drawn to moisture present in a bathroom. The present invention provides a safe and sanitary environment for a spare roll of toilet paper, while also providing a modern and aesthetically pleasing exterior configuration that complements a wide variety of bathroom décor, in addition to providing a nightlight function that, among other things, makes it easier to find and/or change out a toilet paper roll in low light conditions. Since many residential bathrooms are small, it would be desirable to have a holder for a single roll of toilet paper that is configured for use atop a toilet tank cover, particularly a holder with an incorporated source of illumination and a simple design that attractively complements bathroom décor.
Many prior art toilet paper holders are known, including those configured as flexible covers for storing multiple toilet paper rolls at once, those that have rigid housings configured to store two or more rolls of toilet paper, and “add-on” holders (both covered and non-covered) that maintain a single roll of toilet paper in close association with a primary dispenser. One disadvantage of add-on toilet paper holders, particularly non-covered ones, is that they typically place a toilet paper roll in a position lower than the primary dispenser, wherein toilet paper in the add-on holder is more easily accessible to curious children and pets who may repeatedly unroll it, or otherwise play with it. Also, storage containers for holding multiple spare rolls of toilet paper are generally too large for safe or attractive placement on the top cover of a toilet tank.
One prior art toilet paper holder that could be stored atop a toilet tank is the invention disclosed in U.S. Design patent D455,924 to Zetsche (2002), which comprises a base/spindle configuration made from three stacked cylinders of increasingly smaller diameter, with the bottommost cylinder serving as a support base for a roll of toilet paper. The Zetsche invention also has a truncated cone positioned on its side and having its narrow end attached to the bottommost cylinder, in the manner of a handle. However, a roll of toilet paper supported by the Zetsche invention remains uncovered, while in contrast, the main body of the present invention has a differing structure, without an upwardly-extending central spindle, that completely covers a roll of toilet paper to maintain it in a more sanitary condition than can be achieved by the Zetsche invention. Another prior art toilet paper holder that could be stored atop a toilet tank is the invention disclosed in U.S. pre-grant published patent application 2007/0267533 to Reid, which is configured in the shape of a miniature toilet bowl and tank, with a roll of toilet paper being stored in the toilet bowl, under a lid. While the Reid invention is whimsical and does cover a toilet paper roll to protect it prior to use, the simple and modern, and even futuristic, appearance of the present invention holder is different in structure and would more likely be suitable with a wider variety of bathroom décor. Also, neither the Reid or Zetsche inventions have provisions for illumination, as is provided by the present invention.
In addition, there are toilet paper dispensers and spare roll holders known with battery power and/or illumination, such as the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,568 to Kyser (1989) that identifies a toilet paper dispenser with an LED light that becomes lit when the toilet paper on the roll is nearly spent; the invention disclosed in U.S. pre-grant published patent application 2004/0160775 to Goodlett for a standoff dispensing fixture (usable in pairs) having a base configured for mounting to a wall, a pair of LED lights attached to the base, a rod standoff secured to the base for generally perpendicular positioning relative to the supporting wall, a light-transmitting and open-ended side wall, an end cap with a transverse opening therethrough for accommodation of a towel or tissue rod, and a threaded fastener positioned through the end of the cap for connection with the distal end of the rod standoff so as to secure the side wall between the cap and the base; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,025 to Hixon (1997) that identifies a wall-mounted, rectangular-shaped, and multi-purpose toilet paper dispenser configured to also hold a nightlight assembly, a pencil holder, and air freshener. All of these inventions are structurally different from the present invention spare toilet paper roll holder, they are mountable to a wall (instead of positioning atop a toilet tank cover), they are dispensers instead of a spare roll holder, and they do not identify a rechargeable source of power for its light or lights. Furthermore, U.S. Pre-grant published patent application 2008/0266884 to Reynolds discloses a task light that can be used in association with a roll dispenser in the absence of sufficient natural lighting. It is removably mounted to a wall above a toilet paper dispenser, and it has a semi-translucent case that becomes illuminated when an internal LED light is activated. The Reynolds device also is activated by the proximity of a user's hand near the associated toilet paper dispenser, and has a timer circuit for automatic shut-off until it is again activated by the nearby motion of a user's hand. However, the Reynolds device is not configured to store a roll of toilet paper and does not reveal on-board recharging of its battery power.
In addition, two U.S. patents each disclose a holder for a spare roll of toilet paper having the generally cylindrical appearance found in the main body of the present invention, U.S. Design patent D478,753 to Hall (2003) which discloses a camper's/traveler's toilet paper holder with a snap-on lid, and U.S. Design patent D419,012 to Wiggins that discloses a tall, illuminated, and generally cylindrical-shaped holder for multiple rolls of toilet paper. However, the top snap-on lid of the Hall invention requires two hands for opening and is less convenient for accessing a spare roll of toilet paper than the lift-off configuration of the present invention's multi-part top unit, and the large height dimension of the Wiggins invention makes it inconvenient for storage atop a toilet tank. Also, although the title of the Wiggins invention indicates a source of illumination, the source and positioning of that illumination is not clear in the accompanying illustrations. However, no photo-sensor/switch is visible on any of its exterior surfaces. Also, neither the Hall or the Wiggins invention appears to have the upper-central light shield positioning of the present invention, nor photovoltaic cell recharging of any on-board battery. No other toilet paper holder is known having the same structure as the present invention, that functions in the same manner as the present invention, or provides all of the features and advantages of the present invention.